1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dental implants and more specifically to a dental implant, a method and apparatus for installation of a dental implant, an implant mount with an improved counter-torque feature and a method of making the installation device. The dental implant of the present invention preferably functions as a replacement root which is installed into a prepared bone site and anchors a component such as a tooth, a denture or other dental appliance or devices known in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental implants of various configurations currently exist in the art. These implants are installed into prepared bone sites and function as a device for anchoring a component such as a tooth or dental appliance in the patient's mouth. Examples of currently available dental implants are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,800 issued to Niznick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,160 issued to Leuschen, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,299 issued to Laxnaru. Existing dental implant devices generally include an implant having external threads for installation into a prepared bone site and internal threads at its superior or top end. Such threads are used for connecting an implant mount during the installation process and for connecting a cap screw or a prosthesis or other dental appliance when the installation is complete. During installation, the implant mount is connected with the implant via a threaded clamp screw. The implant mount interfaces with the implant through a hex connection which enables the implant to be rotated via rotation of the implant mount. It is common for the implant to be provided to the attending surgeon in a pre-mounted position with the implant mount connected to the implant by the clamp screw.
Installation of a dental implant in accordance with current procedures can be summarized as follows. After preparation of the bone site, a dental hand piece with placement adaptor connected thereto is positioned onto the implant mount via a hex or other connection. The implant is then positioned in the prepared bone site and installed by rotation of the implant mount and thus the implant in a forward or clockwise direction. The hand piece with placement adaptor is then removed from the implant mount and an open end wrench is positioned onto the hex end of the implant mount. The wrench functions primarily to stabilize the mount and prevent it from falling into the patient's mouth during removal and secondarily to provide a counter-torque to prevent rotation of the implant during removal of the clamp screw. The clamp screw is threadedly retracted with a screw removal tool and the screw and implant mount, along with the wrench and screw removal tool, are removed from the patient's mouth.
Although existing implant devices function acceptably in many ways, several limitations continue to exist. First, several tools, including the hand piece with placement adapter, the screw removal tool and the open end wrench, are necessary for installation of the implant and subsequent removal of the implant mount. Secondly, removal of the implant mount requires the use of two hands and manual removal of the clamp screw. Specifically, removal of the implant mount involves removing the hand piece with placement adaptor from the implant mount and setting it onto a dental tray, positioning the open end wrench onto the implant mount and, while holding it with one hand, using a second hand to retract the clamp screw with the screw removal tool. When sufficiently retracted, the screw removal tool, the open end wrench and the implant mount and clamp screw are removed from the patient's mouth. This multistep implant mount removal is a relatively time consuming process. Thirdly, except for limited retention means between the wrench and the implant mount, the implant mount and the clamp screw are separate, unattached elements which can be dropped into the patient's mouth during removal. When this occurs, additional time must be spent locating the dropped element and subsequently removing the same.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved dental implant device and an improved method and apparatus for installing the implant and removing the implant mount and clamp screw in a manner which overcomes the limitations in the prior art.